


Packers vs. Cowboys

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cancer, Cliffhanger, Cowboys, F/M, Fundraisers, Run4Allison, packers, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: Annabeth loves Percy. There are no buts or excepts to that. But they argue. Not about the big things, but about the little things. Usually they didn’t last long. But when it came to sports… well let’s just say that they can last for days.





	Packers vs. Cowboys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wrote this fic for a fundraiser that’s taking place and if you want to learn more about it, go to run4allison.com
> 
> Please check that out.

Annabeth loves Percy. There are no buts or excepts to that. But they argue. Not about the big things, but about the little things. Usually they didn’t last long. But when it came to sports… well let’s just say that they can last for days.

Annabeth was a Packers fan. Percy was a Cowboys fan. It isn’t as bad as being a Bears fan, but still bad. To her, it was Green Bay all the way. To Percy, however it was, Cheeseheads are blockheads. It was a terrible insult, but it still made her blood boil.

Once this started, they never quit. But they never really competed either. But that was until Percy found that website. run4allison.com.

The morning the discovery was made was a normal mornings. The birds were chirping, her morning jog was going good. It was a Saturday too. But when she got back to their apartment, Percy had his eyes glued to the computer. 

Then he turned toward her with a smirk. “Read this.”

She had shrugged and started reading. It said:

In support of Allison and Oral Cancer Research, Coppell MS West Assistant Principal, Bruce Hermans, will run his first marathon, the Cellcom Green Bay Marathon on May 20, 2018 in Green Bay, Wisconsin. Mr. Hermans will race wearing the winning team's jersey as he crosses the finish line in famed Lambeau Field.

Two rival football GoFundMe accounts are accepting donations for Allison: Click a link to donate  
Who loves their team more? Cast your vote by donating funds to support Allison and her family with medical bills and lost income. Funds will also support the Oral Cancer Foundation.

She grinned. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Percy grinned back. “That we should try to get our team to win by donating as much money as we can spare? And whichever team wins at the end, no matter how much they themselves paid, is the team?”

Annabeth nodded. “Precisely.”

Percy grinned even wider. “Well then good luck. The Cowboys already are in the lead.” 

After that conversation, Percy got at least seven more jobs. She’s pretty sure he’s now working in every single coffee shop in town. Annabeth got only to more, but her income is high that Percy’s.

A week after that conversation, Piper confronted her about all of Percy’s jobs. She seemed annoyed. “I just don’t get the point. And he has the same shift as me, and he’s torture!”

When Annabeth was done explaining the situation, Piper grinned. “I all in. Not only am I a hardcore Packers fan, but I have a problem with Percy.”

They grinned and did there secret handshake. And from then, they worked their butts off. But then three days later, this happened.

Piper and Annabeth we’re heading toward, the apartment that she and Percy owned to flaunt how much money they had earned together in Percy’s face. But they didn’t expect the scene they saw once they entered.

Percy was in a blue plaid button down and a blue cowboy hat. Jason was right next to him wearing the same clothes but in gray. Piper gasped. “Jason, how could you betray me!?!”

Jason tipped his hat. “Sorry, ma’m, but your betrayal is even worse.”

Percy nodded solemnly. “Not only have you betrayed your boyfriend, terrible business by the way, you have also betrayed the Cowboys. And here you are, talking about betrayal.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic. Besides, Piper and I raised two hundred dollars together. We just donated it.”

At that, Percy grinned. “I bet you can’t beat three hundred. Leo’s on our side too, so technically it’s four hundred, but you know, semantics.”

Piper shuddered. “You know when Percy uses fancy words that we’re in trouble.”

Annabeth nodded in agreement. She turned toward the guys. “The Packers will win. And you will watch, knowing you could have made a difference, but you were worthless at the end.”

Annabeth and Piper did everything. Bake sales, bringing awareness, dog walking, you name it, they did it. Soon Frank and Reyna joined them, while Hazel, Nico, and Rachel joined the others. Calypso, sort of supported Annabeth, but didn’t really go all out on it. Then Will joined Percy because of Nico (Who knew Nico was a diehard Cowboys fan?). 

Money was raised, bets were made and the marathon was tomorrow, on May 20th. It was in the afternoon when they went to check the results. Everyone was gathered around the computer. Leo looked like he was praying. Percy sighed. “Well this is it. Let’s see who the winner was.”

And the winner was….

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if there were a few spelling mistakes. And for the cliffhanger. And if you want to, please support Percy or Annabeth- I mean the Packers or Cowboys for cancer. The the excerpts are from the website. Thanks!


End file.
